


All That's Thine, Shall Be Mine

by Anonymous



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Genocide, Oral Sex, Politics, Power Imbalance, Seladon's not unwilling but she's not 100-percent on-board either, Size Difference, Threats of Child Harm, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To usher in a new age of peace, the Emperor holds court with Seladon at his side.Chapter 1 is rated T.  Chapter 2 is where the horrible sex stuff happens.
Relationships: Seladon/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. All That's Thine, Shall Be Mine

The Arathim who delivered the report today was actually a Gelfling—one of the princesses, whose life Seladon had begged for with sweet pleas and delectable persuasion. All of it unnecessary, of course; the Ascendancy had assured skekSo that the Vapran soldier's mind was too bound to theirs to be separated, and Thra only knew the effects that must have had on her Essence. Yet Seladon's attempts at _convincing_ him had been an opportunity too enticing to pass on, so he had allowed her to continue for as long as it pleased him, exhausting her well into the night.

Now the All-Maudra sat beside him, upon a throne moulded to mimic his own. Her clothing, too, was fashioned after his appearance, every detail painstakingly designed by skekEkt so that Seladon would complement his image, a reflection in miniature. She joined him this way whenever he held court, and her experience with the more tedious minutiae of politics had proved an invaluable aide when it came to establishing this new order over Thra. skekSo himself had long since ceased to care about the petty complaints of the masses, so when Seladon had expressed interest in taking command of their management he had happily ceded them to her. It made her feel important, he sensed; gave her a feeling of purpose, which kept her agreeable to his decrees on more important matters.

Speaking of which...

"The Spriton have fallen to heel, Emperor," the Arathim-Gelfling was saying. "Their Maudra recognised the folly in resistance, and agreed to provide the Gelfling you requested. Any whispers of rebellion will be weeded out, and the traitors brought to you." From his periphery skekSo saw his wife (and Thra, he still loathed to refer to her as such— _wife_ , such a Gelfling term) lean forward in her seat, as she so often did in this one's presence—hoping, **begging** for some glimmer of recognition.

"And what of the Drenchen?" skekSo asked. "What news from your ilk at the Sog?"

There was a pause, half a moment of thought before the Ascendancy began chattering rapidly to itself. The sound of it always raised skekSo's hackles, disturbing him with this incomprehensible display. It felt nearly secretive, as though they were plotting something right in front of him. And he knew Seladon shared his displeasure, albeit perhaps for different reasons.

"The Drenchen still resist us," the answer came. "It is of no consequence—we will come down upon them again, in greater numbers. Their resistance will not last."

At this Seladon cut in. "If I may, My Lord Husband," ( _husband_ , another Gelfling term), "Maudra Laesid is stubborn and proud, but she is no fool. We need not waste resources on a full attack; if only one Arathim could steal into the Great Smerth, and take away one of Laesid's young daughters to be kept here at the Castle, I am certain that she could be persuaded to see reason."

skekSo hummed pensively, rapping a talon on the arm of his throne in thought. He knew Seladon was attempting to prevent another clan's annihilation by advocating a light tough—she always did. It was the same sort of advising skekSil had once provided, this press for moderation, loath though he was to consider any suggestion that might have come from that vermin. Just the thought of his pathetic whimpers was nearly enough for skekSo to refuse Seladon's advice merely on principle. Yet Seladon was not skekSil; unlike him, she had her uses.

"I will take the All-Maudra's suggestion into consideration," he decided. Let his _wife_ spend her night convincing him. It was always entertaining, testing how far she would lower herself to get her way. And if he decided to strike the Drenchen from Thra regardless of her efforts—well, that was his right as Emperor. "You are dismissed, if that is all."

The Gelfling-Arathim bowed, and departed. Seladon watched her go, and the grinding of her teeth was audible.

"My Lord Husband—"

"Emperor," he corrected her curtly. He would tolerate her twee Gelfling nonsense in front of the rabble, for the sake of appearing to uphold this alliance. But between them there was no parity; he was no possession of hers. He was Emperor, above all and without equal, and Seladon would do well to remember that.

"My Lord Emperor," she agreed, "your wisdom is without measure. You know I will not question you, however you choose to proceed."

skekSo smiled drolly to himself. "And yet...?"

To her credit, Seladon barely hesitated before continuing. "You require fifty Gelfling every trine. With the Stonewood gone, that is eight Gelfling from each clan. With every clan lost, that number will increase, more and more each time—as will the risk of dissent."

"If the clans rebel, then I will crush them." skekSo turned his staff over in his hands, stroking his fingers along its length. The crystal at the top glinted with promise, ever reminding him of the power he commanded. "The Stonewood have already set that precedent; if the Drenchen, or any other after them, wish to follow their example, then they will meet the same fate." As would all who opposed him, be they Gelfling, or Podling, or Mother Aughra herself. There was nothing in this world that would not bend to his will; and those that resisted, he would break. It was as simple as that.

The next contender for the Emperor's attention entered, bowing low in the doorway before moving to stand before the thrones. Seladon sucked in a breath, some word of further protest on her tongue, but skekSo covered her hand with his before she could speak, pricking talons into the pale flesh of her wrist.

Seladon's head was bowed, her long fringe hiding her eyes from their newest supplicant. But skekSo felt her gaze piercing him like daggers, and a trickle of excitement pooled hotly in his groin. She was always a delight when angered, his little Gelfling-wife, with her blunt nails and small teeth.

He would have to bring this session to an end quickly, the sooner to enjoy her.


	2. All I See, Give To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children, it's horrible, gross sex time! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> That shiny new 'E' rating, those added sex tags? All apply to this chapter. And while Seladon is consenting, the "dubious" part of that is strong enough to knock your socks off, especially when you consider that this is from skekSo's awful POV. Please be wary.

The door to skekSo's bedchamber had barely swung closed before Seladon rounded on him.

"You _will_ consider my suggestion to spare the Drenchen?"

Her naked eagerness made skekSo scoff. However much she pretended to be a Skeksis, with her Garthic crown and imperial garb, Seladon would always be a Gelfling, plain to anyone who had eyes that could see (so perhaps she might fool skekOk).

"I did say that I would," he answered coolly. "Yet you have not provided me with a... _compelling_ argument."

Seladon's brow knit with confusion, even as her face flushed at the emphasis of his words, and the implication therein. "My Lord Emperor—is the avoidance of dissent among the other clans not argument enough?"

"It is not." skekSo laid his scepter on its pedestal beside his dressing table; admired how it glittered in the lamplight. "You seem convinced that the others will rise up in rebellion if the Drenchen are removed. Yet where was this outrage when the Stonewood were taken? There was no grand uprising then, and nor shall there be one now."

"The Drenchen rebelled," Seladon pointed out. "Who is to say another clan will not follow their lead, and become the next point of issue?"

"A single clan is hardly a threat."

"Of course not," she agreed, perhaps a tad hastily. "Even if they _did_ unite, the clans would stand no chance against your might. Yet if you annihilate all Gelfling across Thra, how can they provide you with their—"

She stopped, seeming to choke on the words. And oh, skekSo thought gleefully, how she _hated_ to speak of what became of the Gelfling brought to the Castle; how she **loathed** to know what filled the Lords' cups as she dined beside them. The Emperor's beak split in a predator's smile, all hunger and too many teeth, as he watched her rally against herself so.

"...with their Essence," she forced out at last, impressively without a trace in her voice of the anguish he could almost **see** churning like a storm in her chest. "Gelfling felled in battle are no use to you. Would it not be better to settle this matter without bloodshed, so those same Gelfling will instead live to... _serve_ you?"

It was a sensible argument, as it had been when she had first brought it forth at court—in spite of its similarity to skekSil's drivel. Moderation may not have been the Skeksis way, but there was sense in not slaughtering the herd before harvest. He regarded Seladon coolly; noted how pinched her mouth was at the corners, how pleading her eyes.

"Perhaps it would," he allowed. "And yet the Drenchen Maudra is deeply tangled with the traitors. Was it not her son who was one of the first to turn rebel? And who then conspired to steal from us?

"The daughter, too. The _twin_." And was not that a point of interest, though one to be explored another time. "She broke into the Castle to liberate her brother from his deserved imprisonment, and **then** aided in assaulting the Lords' carriage to free yet more prisoners! Yet you would have me trust the Maudra, mother to not one but **two** traitors, to abandon this petty resistance and come to heel?"

Seladon stepped closer to him, her hands clasped before her. He watched her gaze slip from his face to his chest, and the triangular pendant there.

"Gurjin and Naia are grown," she said. "Their actions are their own, with or without Maudra Laesid's support.

"Eliona and Pemma, however—they are mere childlings, Eliona barely even with her wings. Too young to hold a sword or loose an arrow, or stand on their own against _anything_ , much less the might of the Skeksis." She reached for skekSo's hand, and he allowed her to take it; allowed her to stroke whirls and loops across his palm. "They are wholly dependent on their mother for survival. If we take one of them, Laesid will have no choice but to fall into line. Her devotion to her youngest children will not allow her even to consider otherwise."

There was a far-off look in Seladon's eyes, then, as though her thoughts had strayed to another time. skekSo closed his fingers around her small hand, and the look fled, her attention focusing back to the present.

"And if she persists regardless?"

Seladon swallowed thickly, almost painfully, like she did when he fed her Lefar Worms from his beak. "Then the Arathim will destroy the Drenchen, as you command."

It was a satisfactory deference, and skekSo let it sit for now. He stepped free from his wife's hold, turning his attention instead to the clasps of his robes. He heard Seladon approach, and then her hands joined his in unwinding the many layers that covered him. When he was nearly bare he paused, just long enough to divest Seladon of her own clothing first; it would not do for him to be fully exposed before she, after all.

Seladon's body was pale and lithe beneath skekEkt's craftsmanship, a world away from the more artfully-sculpted forms of the Skeksis. When she had first arrived she had been flawless as a Sifan pearl, not a blemish marring her flesh; now her body was littered with scratches, some fresh, others already thickened into scars How thin her skin was, skekSo pondered. How easily it opened beneath his claws, barely a touch to bring blood welling to the surface. And she whimpered so prettily when he palmed at her breast (rounder and fewer than his own, another difference) rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"You should eat more," he commented with a nod to her protruding ribs. "You are hardly of use to me if you waste away to nothing." He finished the statement with a particularly hard pinch, and Seladon keened high and sharp, her knees trembling as though they might buckle.

"My— _ah_ , apologies," she gasped. "I fear my appetite is still—"

The words dissolved into a cry as skekSo twisted again, this time the other breast as well. Her hands flew to brace her weight against his chest, blunt nails digging in to leave half-moons in the flesh.

"Your appetite is of no consequence to me. See to it that you **eat**."

He released her, instead taking her whole head in one hand and pushing it down. She went willingly, dragging those nails across his rows of breasts as she went. His cocks were already half-hard, and she mouthed at them obediently, lapping the slit from which they emerged the way that he liked.

skekSo knew better by now than to attempt to force one of his lengths down her throat; Seladon had made herself sick the last time he had tried, and the sight and sound of it had quickly fouled his arousal. Instead he kept his hand on her head, holding her in place but allowing her to set the pace herself.

To say Seladon had come to him skilled would have been an outright lie. Indeed, skekSo doubted she had had any experience before she landed in his bed, beyond her own fumbling. Yet what she lacked in skill, she had quickly made up for in her eagerness to please, no matter what he asked. Someone must have starved the girl for affirmation, he mused; one word of praise from him was all it took to have her rolling over like a trained Fizzgig, allowing him to plunder her any way he pleased with nary a word of protest or complaint.

He praised her now with moans and growls, and talons pricking her scalp. Seladon's mouth was warm and soft, even if she could not take the whole of his length, and her tongue was smooth against the turgid flesh. Her hands roamed his abdomen, circling and pinching his nipples; then they dropped, one slipping between his thighs, past his cocks to his vent. She had learned the first night that she could fit the whole of her hand inside him, and she did so now—stroking the spot along his anterior wall where the barrier between sheath and vent was thinnest, then curling her fingers into a fist, making him snarl in pleasure and buck against her. She gagged around his cock, and he laughed, raking her scalp lightly.

At last he gasped, "enough!" and pulled her off him with a wet _pop_. As satisfying as it was to come down her throat, that was not what he wanted from her tonight. "On the bed. Show yourself to me."

Seladon scrambled to obey, sprawling against his pillows. Her legs fell apart, and she used her fingers to spread herself further, baring her cunt to his gaze. Already she was wet—she must have been touching herself while she sucked him—but from experience skekSo knew it would not be enough, at least not until he wanted to break her. He kept a bottle of oil on the dressing table for this purpose, and he tossed it to her. It landed on the bed between her thighs.

"Make yourself ready," he commanded, but Seladon was already slicking her fingers, coating them with a thick layer of the substance before slipping them inside of herself.

Now, this— _this_ was the way skekSo enjoyed her most, if he were to be truly honest with himself. He braced himself against the baseboard of the bed, staring intently as Seladon worked her own slit with nimble fingers, occasionally pausing to add more oil. He had always delighted in watching his partners, directing them for his own pleasure—their gasps and please a constant reminder of who commanded them, to whom they were beholden. Seladon was no different, and he stared transfixed at her slicked cunt, glistening in the lamplight, the sight engorging him.

"Lift your hips," he commanded, and she did, granting him a better view. "Another finger." There was a moment of fumbling while she adjusted the angle of her wrist, but she complied. One day, he decided, he would have her put her whole hand inside of herself, like she did to him, but that was still far off. And she shivered and gasped enough like this, her toes curling while she stroked some place inside that seemed the have a similar effect as his own.

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his. Her mouth dropped, a high, breathy moan staggering out. And skekSo felt the tenuous thread of his self-control snap.

In an instant he was on the bed, disgraceful in how he stumbled over the baseboard, but he could lament the lapse in dignity later. For now, it was enough to see Seladon jerk in shock, the bellbird bones of her wrist creaking as he yanked her slick fingers free. He loomed over her, saliva dripping from his open maw, and the fear in her eyes was like a prey animal, pinned beneath a predator greater and stronger than she could ever be.

"On your front." She rolled over obediently. "Open yourself." She spread and held apart the round globes of her buttocks. " _Wonderful_." His cocks slipped off-mark a few times in the oil, aggravating him. But when he pushed into her cunt he groaned long and low, marveling at how blissfully tight she remained no matter how many times he took her.

"Good, Seladon," he praised, and her wings quivered with delight. He pulled out slowly, until only the tip of him remained inside. Then he rammed forward, not to the hilt, there was not enough room for that, but as deep as he would go. And Seladon _howled_.

Again and again he drove into her, his pace as brutal as it ever was, while Seladon held on to the sheets with her teeth, her jaw clenched to muffle her screams—in pleasure or pain, skekSo still could not tell the difference. He rutted her like the lower creature she was, something made to be conquered and used. Her hands had released her backside in favour of bracing herself on the bed, and he saw one of them dart between her legs, an effort that might very well have been futile. She shook around him with every thrust, and under the obscene sounds of their coupling, he thought he heard her sob.

How long it lasted, skekSo could not rightly say. Time seemed to lose all meaning when he was inside her, as she debased herself so thoroughly. He knew only that one moment he was watching from above as she shook like a leaf, her body jolted forward with each thrust; the next his pleasure exploded behind his eyes, and he lunged forward to take her nape in his jaws, pinning her in place while he emptied inside of her.

One of these days, he thought from somewhere far away, he was going to snap her little spine this way.

There was blood in skekSo's mouth when he released her, and on his cock when he pulled out of her—there always was, however long he allowed her to prepare. Seladon dropped bonelessly without him, as though his cock had been holding her upright, and he pushed himself aside to collapse beside her on the bed. He urged her to roll toward him, holding her against his front like some sort of lover.

"I will spare the Drenchen," he decided then, "on the condition that this... _girl_ you intend to have brought here, it will be **your** responsibility to keep her in line."

Seladon sagged against him, resting her head on the curve of his belly. "Thank you, My Lord Emperor. You are most generous."

He hummed thoughtfully, and stroked fingers through her hair, admiring the silvery colour against his flesh. "And if the Drenchen will not yield, you will kill the girl yourself."

Seladon's body went rigid again. "My—"

"That is my decree." skekSo allowed the strands to fall, instead resting his hand casually on her hip. "I will address the Ascendancy in the morning. With any luck, our hostage will arrive within the week."

The resistance he felt in the stiffness of Seladon's form against him was troublesome, but skekSo saw no point in concerning himself with it now. He settled back into the bed, closing his eyes as he let his ever-present exhaustion overtake him. The nightmares would come, surely, but they always seemed less violent with Seladon's ravaged body next to him. The power he held over her was a balm for his troubles, it seemed; yet another reason to keep her, to maintain this charade of unity a while longer.

He was asleep before Seladon was. For all he knew, she did not sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, anyone who can identify where the titles of the overall fic and this chapter come from wins...I dunno, the knowledge that you read this. Bit of a poor prize, I know.


End file.
